


To clean your room and bring you coffee?

by ClayJackson



Series: Richard Perkins and Benjamin AP700 [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, M/M, Office Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 14:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClayJackson/pseuds/ClayJackson
Summary: Perkins could feel everyone looking at him when he walked in the office, Benjamin following behind, but he would be damned if he let anyone know they got to him. He kept his head high and eyes forward, standing proud.





	To clean your room and bring you coffee?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an AU/self indulgent bullshit that started on Discord and has gotten close to my heart. Basically a lot of projections and giving this man some lore since he has fuck all. If you wanna know more, feel free to join the server, I'll leave a link at the bottom with some more details about it.

Perkins could feel everyone looking at him when he walked in the office, Benjamin following behind, but he would be damned if he let anyone know they got to him. He kept his head high and eyes forward, standing proud.

“Hey, Richard. Brought that thing with you today?” Darrell said as he neared his office. 

Perkins gave him a sharp look. “Yes. I’m having it clean my office,” he said, his voice almost catching on _it._ “And bring me coffee so I don’t have to stop working.” He continued to march to his office, leaving the other man staring at him. 

Benjamin opened the door for him, a pleasing smile on his face. Richard walked in, shrugging his coat off and hanging it on the stand near his door. He turned say something to Benjamin, maybe to explain why he had been so harsh, but didn’t get a word out before the android slammed into him.

He found himself pinned against his desk, Benjamin biting at his bottom lip with a soft growl. “So, is that all I’m good for?” he said as he looked down at him. Perkins swallowed hard, suddenly being reminded of how much taller and stronger he was than him. “To clean your room and bring you coffee like a good android?” Benjamin kissed him again, rolling his hips and smirking at how hard he could feel Perkins was getting just from this.

“That’s not it,” Perkins managed to snarl out when he pulled back from the kiss. He gasped and swore loudly when Benjamin was bold enough to just grab his cock through his slacks, squeezing him tightly. 

“It’s not? What is it then?” He said, but didn’t give Perkins a chance to actually respond. Instead he kissed him again, all teeth and tongue, and undid his pants quickly, yanking them and his underwear down in one clean motion. 

Perkins shivered and moaned, feeling vulnerable and open. Benjamin was stroking him again and he swore loudly, biting down on the android’s lip roughly to keep from getting too loud. “We can’t do this here,” he hissed loudly.

Benjamin laughed and pulled a bottle of lube out from his pocket. _Why did he even have that? Just for this?_ “Why not? You seem to be enjoying this.” He had already coated his fingers in lube and was pressing one into him, making him bite back a moan.

He took a second to gasp for breath so he could get words out. “Someone might come in.”

“I locked the door.”

He groaned, clawing at the desk when Benjamin moved his finger slowly. “Someone will hear.”

Benjamin laughed again as he thrust his finger into him. “What, don’t want that?” Perkins bit down on his lip and nodded. He pushed in another finger, making him clamp a hand over his mouth to keep quiet. “Don’t want everyone here knowing you’re getting fucked by your android?”

Perkins shuddered and moaned against the palm of his hand, clenching around the fingers that were stretching him. He wanted to open his mouth to snap at Benjamin but didn’t trust himself not to make noises that would surely get them in trouble. 

“Well?” Benjamin said as he shoved his fingers into him, curling them and pressing against his prostate. Perkins yelped before biting down on the skin of his hand, his cock twitching hard. “Answer me.”

Perkins nodded slightly, his breathing harsh and ragged from the pleasure and the thrill. Suddenly Benjamin pulled his fingers out and let go of him and it took all his energy to not whine and scream at him.

Benjamin quickly pulled his pants back up, wiping the lube off on his underwear subtlety. He tucked him back in and did his pants, leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead. “Alright.”

Perkins did whine, his whole body rocking as his cock ached in his pants and he could feel the wet spot where the lube was on his ass. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing,” he hissed out, sitting himself up.

The android looked at him over his shoulder as he walked out. “Going to get you your coffee.”

**Author's Note:**

> Our server is called Heavy Thirst and is an 18+ Heavy Rain/DBH server. We mostly latch on to side characters and develop them more than they ever needed to be. It's lots of fun, and you should totally come join. https://discord.gg/9wYQgWW


End file.
